


Makoto Sketchbook vol.4

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaruDay, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketchbooks. So many sketchbooks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto Sketchbook vol.4

**Author's Note:**

> Story I came up with a little help on twitter.  
> For MakoHaruDay!

Makoto had yet again found his friend in the bath. "Haruuu! We need to study for the test tomorrow!" he said to the boy in the tub. Admittedly he needed the help more as his last test had been far from the result he had hoped for. He blamed the recent game he'd bought for catching his attention and keeping him from studying.

"I'll be out in few more minutes just wait for me." Haru said to Makoto then proceeded to dunk his head underwater. Makoto sighed, "Okay but if you take to long I'll come and take you out myself." Only bubbles rising to the surface of the water were Haru's response. A fond sigh escaped Makoto before turning from the bathroom to head to Haru's room. 

He dropped off his backpack on the bed and began taking out his books. After placing all his materials on the table he decided to put out Haru's on the table as well. Looking around to find his backpack he found it open and strewn with Haru's clothes. Makoto chuckled and folded his boyfriends clothes placing them on the bedside table. He then began looking for the books Haru would need for the study session. It was when he was pulling out a few books from the bag that he noticed a black notebook entitled 'Makoto Sketchbook vol.24' . It was obviously a sketchbook but it had his name on it. Why? He opened the sketchbook with a burning curiosity he nearly dropped it when he saw what was inside. Makoto. Him. All over the place. From small simple sketches to detailed long worked on drawings to tiny doodles in the corners but each one featuring him.

"Wow!" he gasped in admiration. How could he not when everything was drawn so beautifully. His boyfriend was truly skilled and he was so proud of him. But there was something that had caught his attention that needed to be answered. This sketchbook was labeled volume 24 meaning that there had to be others, right? Makoto got up and walked over to Haru's bookcase. He'd never really looked through the books Haru owned. Study books near the top, books on waterfalls of course, plenty on swimming, and many others. It wasn't until he was looking at the books near his knee level that he found the other sketchbooks. All twenty eight other volumes.

"Wait that's not right," Makoto said to himself. "are they new sketchbooks maybe?" He grabbed one near the end and read the title 'Makoto Sketchbook Extra: Club Edition'. He grabbed another sketchbook entitled 'Makoto Extra: Cat Edition vol.4'. He opened it and found it filled with drawings of him with cats. One sketch had him holding a calico that he still remembered. She had been a very sweet darling and Haru had even given her a tiny piece of mackerel. He was giggling as he closed it and opened the next sketchbook. Makoto abruptly stopped giggling and blushed so hard he felt hot. This one didn't have a title thankfully but what was drawn inside didn't really need a title.

"Makoto" Haru spoke from the doorway. Makoto jumped and dropped the book on the floor where it lay open. "H-h-haru!" Makoto stuttered "I didn't mean to pry! It was an accident! I'm sorry! Oh my gosh!" He crouched down and put his head in his hands. He really didn't mean to pry it was just Haru's work was so beautiful it was hard to look away. Even the more... detailed private moments.

"Makoto I should be apologizing." said Haru who was crouching next to him now. "What?" looked up confused. Haru took a deep breath, "I've been drawing you for years a lot and I never asked you if it was okay. I even draw you when we were having-"  
"Haru!" Makoto interrupted abruptly blush completely gone. "I'm not bothered, how could I be? I'm so honored you'd draw me Haru-chan! I've always loved your art!" Grabbing his boyfriends hands and looking him in the eye he said, "Please Haru-chan know that no matter what you can always draw me even if it a bit i-intimate. If it means you'll keep doing something you love I'll always support you anyway I can!"

Haru looked away and gave a small nod. As Makoto let his hands go Haru leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you Makoto." Makoto hugged him back. "There's nothing to thank me foe Haru-chan! If anything I should thank you for drawing me better than I look." he chuckled. Haru pulled back "Makoto is the best model." he said firmly. "Okay okay," he replied "I do have one question though. How many more sketchbooks do you have like that?" Makoto pointed to the book still laying open on the floor.

Haru's cheeks tinted pink as he shuffled over to pick it up and close it. "A few." he answered back to Makoto. Getting up Makoto hugged Haru from behind. "How many is a few Haru-chan?" he teasingly asked. Haru turned around in his arms and kissed softly and said, "Drop the -chan." Makoto laughed and hugged his boyfriend again.


End file.
